orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm the Talking Ass
"I'm the Talking Ass" is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Tami Sagher and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis Aleida struggles to find work on the outside. Backed into a corner, Nicky pleads her case to Red. Taystee reaches out to Caputo for help. Plot Present Nicky talks to her lawyer and her dad. They ask her to sign a statement. Nicky refuses to because it would make Red look like the main suspect. Les gets fed up and tells Nicky that she has until 5pm to make a decision or the deal is off the table. Piper is walking down the hall with Maria Ruiz. Ruiz asks Piper how many years she got added to her sentence. She says six months. This upsets Ruiz because she got 10 additional years. Ruiz asks Blanca how many she got but Blanca says she doesn't know yet. They drop Ruiz off at D-Block. Flaca and Daya are cleaning a bedroom. Daya tells Flaca about how Daddy keeps giving her oxi. She says she hasn't taken any and Flaca says good because it will give her constipation. Madison is taken to C-block along with Piper and Blanca. Madison introduces them to her C-block family. Piper and Blanca are taken to their rooms while Madison makes fun of the baby killer. Carol Denning tells her to not do the baby voice because she doesn't like it. Taystee is taken to interrogation. The guards, Joel Luschek, Ryder Blake, and Artesian McCullough, that were held captive in the riot return to work. They are invited to join Fantasy Inmate . Madison is Piper's new roommate. Madison wants her to clean but Piper tells her that she needs a minute. Madison asks if it's about the girl she's been looking for and Piper says yes. Madison says she has ten minutes to cry before she needs to get up and clean. Tiffany is at the store with Charlie trying to find clothes so that she can disguise herself. Luschek, Blake, and McCullough are given a tour. Luschek tries to get their tour guide to throw a draft party but he says no. They start talking about drafting inmates. Nicky sends Red a coded message through a book. Alex and Irene arrive at C-Block. Aleida storms out of a grocery store after not having been hired because of her prison background. She is approached by a diet supplement representative who tells her about the job and how she makes a lot of money per month. This encourages Aleida to try a smoothie. Alex and Piper are reunited at their bunk. They proceed to kiss and are about to start making out, but are stopped by CO Copeland. Taystee is informed by her lawyer that other people said that she killed Piscatella. Her attorney tells her that she shouldn't go to trial. She shows her an article printed in a newspaper about another prison riot. She tells Taystee that the more press this gets the more they're going to want to bury her. Nicky tries to communicate with Red on the phone. She tells Red about how she's looking at 70 plus years if she doesn't tell the truth. Red is shocked but doesn't say anything. Aleida is listening to the Nutri Herbal tape while driving home. She realizes that she was just played by the representative when she hears the exact same compliment she received on the tape. Blanca is talking to Diablo. He tells her that he wants to get married and have kids. Aleida goes to visit Daya in prison. Daya tells her mom how she took life in prison instead of going to trial and getting the death penalty. Their conversation is cut short and Aleida yells at Hellman who gets very angered and violent. Another guard, Rick Hopper, steps in and apologizes to Aleida. He offers to walk her out and Aleida tries to sell him some supplements. Charlie and Lee watch as Tiffany plays a shooting game. Lee asks Charlie where he and Tiffany had sex but Charlie doesn't tell him. Tiffany comes back to them having won a stuffed bear. She says it looks like Lee. Taystee is reading the newspaper article about the riot. She asks Tamika to get a message to someone. Tamika reluctantly agrees to do her this favor. Alex and Piper have lunch with Gloria and Irene. They learn about Piscatella's death. Alex is shocked and Piper gets really quiet. Madison tells Carol that she found Frieda but that she's in Florida. And neither of them know anyone in Florida. Piper tells Alex how she thought she was dead and how she blamed Red, and visually feels guilty saying "poor Red". Madison sits down at their table and tells them that she'll make it so that their cells are right next to each other, despite both of them stating that's not necessary. She calls Akers and has her make a room request. Red is in interrogation with the FBI. Tiffany, Lee, and Charlie have fun at the amusement park. Tiffany and Charlie kiss but because of Tiffany's disguise, they're called faggots. This upsets Lee who punches the guy who called them that. Taystee gets a visit from Joe Caputo. She tells him about how they are going to make her the scapegoat. Caputo asks her what she wants him to do. She tells him that she needs his help because she has nobody else. Blake, McCullough, and Luschek are walking through the parking lot on their way home. McCullough tells them that she has to go pick someone up because she works for Lyft in the evenings. Luschek is trying to put together the draft party. Nicky is taken to gen pop and as she is being escorted their Red bangs on her window and tells her that it's okay. Daya takes one of the oxy pills. Madison has Akers almost killed because she didn't do what she asked when she first asked, Nicole Eckelcamp then uses the toilet, naked. . Madison watches as Piper sleeps. Flashbacks Nicky Nichols In the past, Nicky is with her mother at a department store. Nicky rehearses her speech for her bat mitzvah while Marka tries on dresses. Marka tells her that they'll look for dresses for her next and that maybe they should flat iron her hair. (5:23) At her bat mitzvah, Nicky goes off script and begins to rebel and get deeply personal within her family life with her parents in front of many guests. (28:30) After her bat mitzvah, Nicky is confronted by her parents over her degrading speech. Marka grounds her and says that she is going to go to her father's. Les says he doesn't want her and she tries to apologize. Marka tells her that some things aren't forgivable. (51:26) Memorable Quotes Galleries Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren (credit only) *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes (credit only) *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin (credit only) *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio (credit only) *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Ali Ahn as Nguyen *Bruce Altman as Les Nichols *Marcia DeBonis as Cathy *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Michele Hicks as Michelle Goldstein *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Patricia Kalember as Marka Nichols *Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Josh Segarra as Stefanovic *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Nicholas Webber as Alvarez Co-Stars *Henny Russel as Carol Denning *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrostos as Hellman *Branden Wellington as Jordon Young *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Presley Ryan as 13-year-old Nicky *Ed Squires as Asshole #1 *Morgan Higgins as Shop assistant *Phumzile Sitole as Antoinetta Kerson *Cory Stonebrook as Store manager *Desiree Rodriguez as Mirta *Annie McNamara as Sue Gillan *Mallory Sparks as Pamela Fryman *Miguel Izaguirre as Diablo *Ben Jeffrey as Daryl Michelson *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland Music SOFI TUKKER - Batshit Trivia *This episode may have been sponsored by Lyft. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Nicky's Flashback